Academy's Times
by Sharhazad
Summary: The war wind between the Earth and the Principality of Zion, threatens the humanity. Young existences, whose destinies will be deeply woven, live intensely that dramatic events… Garma Zabi meets Char and introduces him near his family....
1. Chapter 1

Academy's Times 

Chapter 1 - Residence Zabi -

The sky, covered with grey clouds, appeared premonitory of rain.

The rigid temperature, announced the arrive of the coldest season, also preserving the promise of a mild climate, for convention.

The meteorological effects of the Sides were perfectly calibrated, they guaranteed good cultivations and abundant crops, the perfect imitation of the present atmospheric agents on the Earth as the wind, the rains, the fog, avoided to the exiles of the blue Planet the syndrome of adaptation.

Side 3 were the Space Colony more distant from mother Earth, the most populated and the more developed. His clean and spacious roads, the orderly and efficient public services, the attractive and pleasant constructions, some even stately for architecture and forms, represented monuments to the creativeness and the pioneer spirit of the men.

Particularly the Building of Governament of the Principality of Zion founded in the 69 U.C., become Republic in the 53 U.C., was something impressive. The building had been realized in few less than one year, after few months from the installation of Degwin Sodo Zabi Head of the ex Colony.

Side 3 had enjoyed at first of greater autonomy in comparison to the other Colonies; the cultural, political and spiritual movement of Zeon Zum Deykun had made breach in the minds and in the hearts of his citizens and in good part of the intellighentia of the Space, but he was bewared with suspect and fear by the Leaders of the Earth. This had not prevented the dynamic and charismatic Zeon Daykun to fight with tenacity inside the spatial meeting to give credibility to his theories and to diplomatically cut out and pacifically, also with so many difficulties and decelerations, an enviable slice of liberty, so much dear to his people of Spacenoids.

This was in synthesis everything that for which he had worked and in which had firmly believed since the year 52 of the U.C., year of his arrival on Side 3.

His Project was only at the beginnings and preannounced the advent of a new Age.

Unfortunately many dreams had collapsed in the 68 U.C., when, the Federal Government had rejected the motion for Colonies' Autonomy.

The time of Daykun reached by now the end, the youth and diamond scientist was rather suddenly dead in mysterious circumstances. People told that on the deathbed he had designated as successor Degwin Zabi, his supporter and collaborator during the political struggles.

The new leader was different from his predecessor: different the intellectual level and the personal charisma: Zeon was a fascinating orator and a delicious philosopher, as well as a gifted scientist and an aware and diplomatic political man, Degwin was rough and definite, few prone to the dogmatic speculations and the sofismis scientific, strong and imposing, he aroused respect and fear.

The new Building of Government seemed to perfectly be suitable to the style of Degwin Zabi: majecstic, solemn, potentially Gothic mole.

A young woman, with long and silky hair red "Tiziano", and features refined, observed by an enormous window with white contours, the clouds in the artificial sky, fixing in the empty and green spaces of the underlying public gardens, the cryptic Building where the destiny of that humanity was marked.

- Princess, does You desire to haveatea in Your room or in the music saloon? -

One performs lady, middleage, precise in her avion suit with crinoline, proper for the servitude of the high-ranked families, attended impassive in front of the white doors, decorated with gilded friezes. The silver tray supported a teapot and two cups of tea.

- I thank you Maria - the girl answered with formal and severe tone removing by the windows – Hasn't my brother returned? -

- In the guests room, there is the General Dozle with Lady Zenna -

- I didn't ask you of Dozle, I wanted to know about Garma -

The young one sat gracefully in armchair, crossing her long and slender legs. She crossed the arms to the breast, betraying a minimum of nervousness.

Lady Kycilia excuses me - the ruler said upset

- No problem, Maria, except that you wasn't endowed with Esp powers, so you couldn't understand of which of my brothers we're speaking - Kycilia smiling sarcastic

-I apologize again Majesty, but I don't understand- the embarrassed woman answered, with the tray always perfectly firm among her big hands.

Kycilia bursted in an open laughter, confusing anymore the woman but relieving the tension

- You can lean here the tray of the tea, I don't intend to make to bore me in a conversation with Dozle and his wife, neither to listen to the sermons of Gihren…-Kycilia sank in armchair with annoyed air

The ruler leaned with mastery and delicacy the tray on the magnificent little table in wood of oak, decorated with friezes to floral theme of "mother pearl".

- Lady Kycilia, Prince Garma, hasn't returned home last night and His Highness Degwin,too, has looked for him this morning, before we served the breakfast -

- That absurd idea of my father to look for Garma in the first morning. Let's show up us! Even if he had come back in th evening, he would have had breakfast toward the 12.00, as usual. In every case, our father doesn't reproach him and allows him to do anything… of certain he isn't so inflexible with him as he has been with us greater… -

Maria, the ruler, was impassive to listen to that outlet of Kycilia, her face betrayed an expression of serene pity and great tolerance.

Kycilia, the only daughter female of Degwin, was a strong and definite, austere and tenacious girl, perfectly polite and able to hold head to the many men of that house and even to all her brothers. How woman was deeply tied up to her father and probably the envy manifested for the smaller brother, didn't refer to his person, for which she felt great affection, neither to the granted liberty to satisfy him every whim of his, that Degwin favored with indulgence, how much rather the fact that the favorite son, for the hard Degwin, was the young and beautiful Garma. The only living person that succeeded in moving the heart of the elderly parent and that made him betray a sweetness in the ways and in the gestures, grazed his rigid inflexibility and rigor of powerful man. Perhaps because Garma remembered his beautiful wife, dead precociously in to give him to the light, because in him is reflected the whole harmonious gentleness of the features and the happy and solar character of the splendid dead…These were the gossips that circulated among the servitude to explain the anomalous and different attitude of the old one towards the smaller child.

Maria, served the family Zabi from about 20 years, she had come after the marriage of Degwin with the mother of Garma, and she had seen to be born the baby and to die his mother and for a long time she was dealt with Kycilia, above all after the departure of the woman. Her relationship with the girl, was of protection and care, but despite the long time spent together, the mild and respectful character of the woman, heard again of the bream changes of humor of the girl, her sudden angers and her stubbornness. Kycilia, from her song, knew how to hide every weakness of her and she rarely allowed to go before to extraneous; she looked for the self-control and she wanted to maintain to regime every least detail; besides it avoided to surrender to the sentimentalisms.

Maria suffered, she thought that every girl, even if been born in a wealthy and ambitious family, rich of expectations for her future, had the right to some thoughtlessness and to live to full the pleasures, as, to feel the sorrows proper of every age. Of course, thought, the good woman "Prince Garma will succeed in transmitting sooner or later her, some his prone nature to the facetious one, to the fun and the joy." Her liked to see them when as every child, they were lost in skirmishes, they quarreled, they ran after and Garma amused to disarrange her hair, thing that she hated because she taught that the decorum of a woman, is measured also by to always appear under perfect conditions. Maria found the austere hair styles of Miss Kycilia, so unsuitable to her age; the girl had some long and beautiful hair, from the colour and softness that have turned on the imagination of many young boys and that her, persisted out to bring picked and irremediably contained in heavy groups.

- Have we news of my brother Garma, however? Or he is always together with few of good person, and my father is alone deluded thinking that the life of the Academy would have regulated him! - Kycilia spoke while she was pouring the tea in both the cups of the tray

- Pleasee Maria, there's a seat, I wants to offer you a cup of tea - more than an invitation seemed an order that the ruler fell to perform.

-We knew that Prince Garma would have returned for the weekend, to the closing of the second year of course, for this, Excellence thought about finding this morning here -

- My father will be assured that my beloved little brother has gone to spend the weekend in some pleasant place with someone of his notorious companies… - on the face of Kycilia an expression of top disgust stamped .

-His Excellency checks all the people that Your smaller brother frequents! – Maria intervened, then she sipped, discharged, her tea

- All? - Kycilia confirmed - As that self-styled researcher in grass, ill-bred, that brought home one year ago, meaningless; or that under kind of musician with which he wanted to create a musical complex. Poor dad, that has spent money to send him to the Conservatory! - Kycilia seemed to have a good time while Maria was disturbed, she didn't like that the other brothers criticized too much the small Garma, so sensitive and dreamer.

- Ah listens… - continued to rage Kycilia - remember yourself of the tenebrous type and of his strange sister, the clairvoyant …awful …. if the heart attack has not come to dad! Fortune that intervened Dozle who took them both to kicks in the bottom, chasing them from house, we risked to see our brother end in a sect of imbeciles… -

-Majesty, please don't be so severe with the poor guy - Maria was on the point to shed tears - after all, they have been errors of youth and he lost his mother…when he was a baby...! –

- This is the usual justification to his intemperances, according to me he wants to try our nerves and to make to become impatient Gihren; and... this is the only amusing aspect - In the eyes of ignited Kycilia there was a lightning of malice

Maria rose, she clean the table, picking up the cup and putting back with order every thing. Before leaving the room she turned toward the girl

-There have been also some nice and polite friends - the servant said thoughtful, almost speaking among herself - you remember Mylady , that boy of good family, who frequented engineering to the university and had won a scholarship for of the searches in military field, and then that two brothers, the children of Mr. Remington, two perfect gentlemen! - Maria articulated the last sentences with pride

- Maria, Maria, where you see presumed parties that could interest me, you settle the praises of it - Kycilia softly reproached her

-I have never told You, that is owed to marry young - she answered with frown - I only say that some is owed to have a good time and to live the age with thoughtlessness –

Kycilia bursted in a roaring laughter

- But thinks wath recommend me this woman, I would like that had heard you my father or one of my brothers! - the girl started over laughing doing with this to intend that the discourse had absolutely assumed a frivolous and convivial tone.

Maria shook the head and treid to remove the trouble disappearing behind the whitedoor.

Kycilia lifted from the armchair with annoyed air and come behind the great glass windows.

The main House where the Zabi's Family lived was found behind the ducal Building, the metallic building with its sharp roofs that dominated the principal avenue of the Principality.

The attention of the girl was betrayed by the noise of one abrupt braked; Kycilia removed the curtains richly embroidered and looked in the courtyard where there was a sporting car, black shining, with open roof and rumbling motor.

She succeeded in perfectly perceiving to the guide of the car, the thick head of hair from the reflexes periwinkle of the smaller brother. The boy wore some faded jeans and a shirt white mean unbuttoned that put in prominence his slender and sinuous physicist. "Who knows as makes to go crazy the girls!" The greater sister thought with worry, he is so beautiful and solar indeed, although so much capricious.

For an instant she felt apprehension, to the sight of the sporting car, then she herself, thinking that, at least, Garma, had abandoned perhaps the mannerism of the motorbikes of big capacity.

Only then Kycilia made account that Garma was not alone in the car: nearby another youth, that the girl had not seen before, his hair was of a blond stupendous, undulated and soft, he wore some sunglasses and, unlike his little brother, dressed with uninhibited elegance, a perfect clear suit, with so much of shirt and well knotted tie. Other details she didn't succeed in gathering them. "He will have brought us in the house another champion of his" – the girl thought, but who knows because this time, she didn't seem so sure of her severe judgment.

She remained to fix over the glasses the two young people that joked and they smiled, while Garma went down from the car and invited the servants to take the baggages giving orders. The other boy had taken place to the guide of the motorcar and with rapid gestures he had put again her in motion to park it with mastery, in few manoeuvres, exactly in the narrow space that the friend pointed out him.

Instants later, also the blonde boy gone down by car, Kycilia could appreciate the elegance of themanners and his stromg physique, while with boldness, he walked toward the entry of the immense residence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Garma's arrival -

A stairway of appreciated marble and a beautiful patio, introduced the imposing residence in palladian style . At the end of the stairway there are a line of tall, thick and linear columns . The bright atrium welcomed the guests arousing a certain reverential fear. The two young people, different for somatic characteristics and attitudes, showed a certain understanding. Garma served as guide to his friend, showing him particular of the surrounding places.

The blonde guyy, displayed a lot of self-confidence, mastery in the manners, and he didn't manifest the although least uneasiness to be in a place so solems,as guest of the smaller son of the most important Principality's family.

The clouds had left the place to a warm sun that illuminated every thing making to jump the green of the surrounding garden and the thick and blonde hair of the boy that accompanied Garma.

In front of the great portal , two ample glass door, opened to the atrium, whose sides stopped, in seraphic attended, some servants.

- Well returnedHome, Prince Garma! - the butler began with composure

- Safe Gorge, can tell my father and the others that I have arrived! -

- It will be done soon. Does His Highnessdesire something special for supper? -

Garma paid little attention to the words of the assignment servant, he kept on devoting himself to his new guest, while this last observed with reserve every particular.

- The gentleman that is with You, will stop here?May I prepare him a room? – the elderly one and expert butler said with firm education .

- Certain, George, my friend is my guest - he cut short and become impatient - and let's show up us if there are not already ready rooms in this enormous house… - surely Garma had realized that the question of the butler was finalized to know with precision which were the programs of the young for then to report everything to the illustrious parent of whom George had been being trusted servant for decades.

With definite movements, Garma placed his hand, white and delicate, on the shoulder of the young blond, to solicit the entry and the advance of him, toward the tall staircase thatfrom the atrium conducted to the superior plans.

The friend was started with displayed safety showing an imperceptible expression of fun on the lips.

The long staircase, covered of jewels damasked carpets, conducted them to the first floor of the residence where they were found the greater part of the rooms that acted from study and library, included a tearoom and one for the billiards.

Garma opened the door of a room and invited the friend to enter.

- Refined environment! - the young one began with a small ironic note in the tone of the voice

-The furnish are rather ancient and there are too much heavy drapery, but my greater brother thinks that it is fundamental to show very good taste and refinement in every situation. For this he employed the most famous architect of the capital… - Garma did a grimace and sat in a stately velvet bordeaux armchair – I, frankly, doesn't like this style, besides the ancient furnitures puts me melancholy, so I have thought about personalizing my environments; I will show you my room and the music room that I have transformed according to my tastes… - he finished satisfied

The young blond ended in a roaring laughter and Garma put his index toward the point of the nose to kindly summon him to contain his esternazionis

- you Know, here they 're fixed for the Protocol and the respect of the formal rules… in presence of extraneous people to the family and during public meetings, even when there are the servants …these are Gihren' rules… therefore… - Garma didn't succeed in finishing the sentence

-Have perfectly understood Garma! - the young blond cut short - Here it is necessary to take care of the appearances, and to appear perfectly…I will start to regret the life of the Academy -

Garma started laughing, he raised again from the armchair and runs to the mobile cafe to open the gold inlays to extract a bottle of wiskey.

-Now not … I will show you the positive sides of this vacation in Zabi's House - Garma winked triumphally lifting the bottle with amber colour.

The friend came closer and withdrew from the piece of furniture, 2 glasses of crystal

- Gragganmore old 29 years, you start to interesting me…-grabbed with decision one of the glasses and lifted it

- To the Principality! -he continued - and…to our future! –

- Prosit - Garma answered bringing his glass to the lips.

- I believe that I will have to introduce you to mine – he almost said among himself after having drunk his whiskey, while the friend poured of it of the other

- I am in anxious attended...- this last responded betraying a veiled irony of which Garma didn't seem to realize; he observed his rolex and seemed thoughtful

- To this time my father will be to the Building of Government with Gihren for the hearings and to hurry other business, while Dozle will certainly be fallen to the field of training recruits, he doesn't succeed in being an instant away from the military environment. And he is fortunate to marry a marvelous and comprehensive woman as Zenna, I don't sometimes know how accepts the war fervour of the my dear brother !-Garma it returned thoughtful but then a lightning of malice flashed in his eyes

I could introduce you to my sister…what a surprise … she should be in the house…but a I don't want even avoiding … I wouldn't give her time to get ready herself to appear as an irrecoverable old maid -

The friend gulped down of a sip of good liqueur and seemed had a good time to the idea proposed him.

- Not to intoxicate too much you - Garma warned him - you could make her a bad impression as all of my friends that previously she has known. She's an inflexible woman, judges the others with great severity and doesn't easily accept the defects, she cannot be defined compassionate! -

- And' also an excellent experienced of matters politics and military - the young blond continued gathering of amazed Garma

- And you, how do you know it? - said this last

- I have read the interventions published on the Zion Post and some monographs, in use in the Academy, that they brought her interesting political observations and her comments on the destiny of the Spacenoids…I think that she is favorably influenced by the theories of Zion Zum Deykun

-You are indeed a dragon and of sure, very more researcher of me!-said with amazement mixed to admiration Garma - I know that Kycilia is more fanatical than Dozle and Gihren on some political and military matters and she never allows to intimidate from the ideas of the others, but I didn't know so well her publications! It will perhaps be a pleasure for her to discover that, at least, one of my friends, reads with interest her thoughts – he finally considered doubtful

- Listens to me, Garma, I think that you are very worried about her judgment, you simply have to relax you -

- You don't know what it waits yourself - it said Garma with a smile - in certain cases it is better to face a firing squad that the angers of my sister! -

- Now paint her as a monster! - the young blond joked

Please waits and you will realize it… -

The two drank another sip and they ended to laugh heartily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3 - The first meeting -

The two young people advanced toward the staircase that brought to the superior plans avoiding the use of the inside elevator. The silent house, well furnished with refinement and rare furniture, transmitted a sense of pressing subjection and sumptuousness. Every particular of the furniture and of the precious tapestries, contributed to create a solemn and formal atmosphere.

Garma walked of side to his friend speaking in a low voice and turning, among the middle finger and index of his hand, a lock of his thick hair with violas' reflexes.

The friend advanced with elegant gait, he observed with air apparently disinterested and detached every thing, without shine through some emotion.

- It suits me to make a beautiful surprise to Kys, I would like to catch her in her room without forewarning her of our entry… - Garma exclaimed with frivolous and hilarious tone; his bright eyes, shone of joy

- I doubt that she would appreciate! - the friend allowed to observe, while inside of himself, he was rather had a good time

Garma shook the head and suddenly drew near to the stately door of appreciated wood lacquered of a blinding white.

He made a sign with the head to his friend that stopped him to few footsteps from him and, without knocking, he lowered, with vehemence, the gold opening handle opened the door.

The room that opened in front of their eyes showed furniture ivory with to read floral decorations, perfectly combine to the accessories in liberty style and, on the fund, three ample English glas windows that allowed to penetrate a bright light. Under the ample windows a great bed was found to canopy of the same colour of the furnish and a light crimson drapery; on the bed, comfortably expanse, with the shoulders leaned to the numerous pillows of beige silk, a young woman, was absorbed in the reading of a book.

The woman wore a kind of undergarment to rather long kimono, with the edges elegantly embroidered, from the colour of the wistaria.

Her posture, for how much expressed a sense of relaxation and intimacy and her room attire, also denoted sober elegance and absolute lack of frivolity.

Only the legs, slender and sinuous, lengthen on the bed, the feet tapered by the taken care of fingernails and the long ones, soft hair red - fire, exalted the femininity and the attractiveness from the girl.

Garma fell him in the room, widening the arms and exclaiming:

"Beloved Sister", while Kycilia held back him not few to shout for the irritation more than for the fear. It immediately flowed out of the room an extraneous person in which it recognized the young one that she had seen close to the smaller brother, in the sport car, and she tried to contain her anger.

- Who gives you the permission to enter my room without knocking? - said with abrupt and annoyed tone, dissolving the whole hilarity of Garma.

- Well Kys, I wanted to do you a pleasant surpise… aren't you happy to see me after again, it passed long months? – Garma said uselessly

- Known with sorrow that the military discipline, for the time being, has not gotten some effect on you! - the girl said cool

- Possible that you owe to be so glacial in a moment so?-tried to joke Garma, realizing himself only then, of the inquisitional look that his sister launched to the new guest

- I wanted first to greet you and then to introduce you my friend - Garma continued

- Garma, it is serious already that you keep on behaving you as a spoiled child and capricious, if to this, you add that allow to an extraneous to get in himself in my room, … -

- To the moment, I have not afforded to enter Your room, Princess! - the young blond intervened with a heat and definite tone of voice that kept on stopping over the door of entry

The face of Kycilia darkened only for some instants, she thought about taking back with vigor that disrespectful boy, then she considered appreciating the compote of his determination and the crafty speech.

- And' guilt my Kycilia if I have involved my friend… - it said Garma

He will also have a name? - Kycilia beat with decision

The young one from the blonds hair respectfully bent and slightly the head before presenting himself:

- My name is Char Aznable! – he exclaimed with the clear and ringing voice

- Sister, introduces you the good companion of course to the Military Academy, - Garma intervened for pleading the cause of his friend

- I believe not both the case that you stay there impaled on the threshold of the room - she said with false complying turning to Char, preserving a hard and direct tone.

With sure footstep, the youth advanced in the room, setting himself to the center of the room: the insistent light illuminated completely his person exalting the natural elegance of him. The blonds hair, soft and moved, framed the face from the perfect features, the very clear skin and apparently delicate, didn't diminish in some way the virile refinement of his somatic characters. Only the eyes, from the unknown colour, since covered by the thick dark lenses, didn't allow any investigation. Kycilia, surprised herself to think that they had to be very beautiful however. That thought didn't like her and she chased it from the mind because held inopportune and not appropriate.

- I have never felt the name of your family; where, does it originate, exactly? - the woman asked mistrustful

- My parents are dead in an accident more than 15 years ago, when I was very small and I have been submitted to relative that lives in France. When it has just been possible I have returned on Side 3, I didn't like to live on the Earth -

- You wants to say that you has come back to the Principality of Zion, Mr. Aznable; true? - Kycilia provoked him

- Certain - Char corrected himself - It is what I intended to say -

- Char is the best Official student of the course, Kycilia - Garma intervened for loosening that moment of least embarrassment - you should see him in the flight' exercises and in the practical tests…. not to speak of the fact that is able of to finish every theoretical test in once equal to halves what is granted! -

- And' for this that you have chosen him for friend Garma? To copy the assignments? - it said with malice the young one

- I don't believe that his Majesty Garma needs my suggestions - Char intervened to support of the friend, with this instigating the polemic tone of Kycilia

- You have found a beautiful devil's lawyer, Garma! -

- Above all, he knows how to recommend me readings and studying…then -Garma continued hesitant - he is experienced in a lot of other things not necessary in the military field, being perfectly trained also, he intends… - the lip almost him repenting himself to have spoken too much

- You have the same age, so I believe? - Kycilia said with safety

- Yes, certain,… but with his cleverness and preparation Char could directly frequent the last year of the course -

- I didn't report me to his military formation Garma - Kycilia specified - I tried to understand what level of experience of life could have matured a boy of your same age. Because not, you look for both to be more specific and done detail? - Kycilia was looking for, to the usual one, to put in difficulty his interlocutors. In fact Garma became livid and resumptions to roll up him among the fingers the lock of hair, while Char didn't show the least subjection

- It is not the case to go down in the particular Majesty! - the deep voice of Char played again calm and definite as of usual

- indeed!… I desire to know instead, do you have arouse my curiosity … - Kycilia assumed a tone of challenge

- You see Majesty…-Char made a break - we were alluding… to experiences on you argue of: sport, horseback riding, trips,……. and of women! - Char finished the sentence with a printed sarcastic smile on the lips and even the fearless Kycilia didn't succeed in checking the blush that the cheeks bedewed. You taken back in an instant and she thought that she would have thought about making to pay, to proper time, that insolence.

Immediately taken back him Kycilia changed discourse

- we hear, therefore, what the last book have been recommended by your expert friend - the youth female underlined the word "experienced" in the attempt not to show to have accused the preceding hit.

Char, being standing to the center of the room, continued, effortlessly, to scrutinize around everything with discretion, while Garma was arranged in armchair.

- Char has tried to convince me than there were interesting two tiresome texts on the last scientific applications experimented by the Center Searches of Thermonuclear Physics on the studies of the prof. Y.T. Minovsky and the bestseller for the more reckless person "From the Contolism to the Newtypes' Age"

Kycilia made a light bump before exclaiming: - It's the book that I am reading!

- And then! The fact that you are so celebrate doesn't also prevent to others to have your literary tastes - Garma intervened

- Tell me brother, have you read them? - said with a point of wickedness Kycilia

- I think about doing it as soon as possible - it said with little conviction Garma - now that is finished the year of academic course, I'll have more time -

Kycilia momentarily swayed the attention from her brother that she always succeeded in putting K.O. with few, and she assembled on Char

- I have intended that you're interesting in the theories of Zion Deykum, Mr. Aznable? At least, you reads the books with attention, I hope,… between an experience and another… - Kycilia both had a slightly softened tone

The auspice of a new stadium probably fascinates me in the evolution of the human kind - the young one said with fervour

Kycilia remained to listen with a lot of attention the words of Char, she joined in conversation with him on some matters and she compared her thought with that of the boy; they were departed two hours from the moment in which the two had made entry in her room and the time flies.

Char had talked her to frankness and conviction, maintaining a definite but polite tone. The young one, suddenly, thought that she would have liked look at him in the eyes, to make herself a more precise idea of his mind.

- Removes from me a curiosity Mr. Aznable, - Kycilia asked without malice - because continuous to bring, also to the inside, the sunglasses? -

-Sorry Princess, You must to excuse me - he answered ready with calm and persuasive voice - but I am affection from a strong fotofobia that adaptation makes difficult both to the light of the solar panels and to the artificial light. Therefore I don't have choice… -

- I understand, and I wish that Your sight, beyond this problem, be good to allow to acquit You to the best duties of officer of the Principality! - Kycilia said ironic

- If it will give me way of showing that to You, I will know how to try not to suffer some physical condition incapacitating - Kycilia didn't want to beat because she had already learned to gather in Char the ability to play on the double senses and to always have the ready answer.

When Garma and Char dismissed him from her, she surprised to confess among herself, to have found pleasant and stimulating the discourse with the fascinating new companion of Academy of her brother.

She detained to reflect on how much different were and found indeed strange that there're so much friendship among two so different people and apparently deprived of whatever affinity. Garma was fundamentally a good boy but spoiled, it preserved lines of infantilism and he difficultly succeeded in hiding his insecurity leading and this was contrasted a so bright and audacious type to the strong, definite and bold temperament of Char.

You picked up the long hair in a soft chignon and definite to make a relaxing bath and to change herself for the Dinner, before going down in the great room.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 - Portrait of family -

Garma had accompanied the friend near the room door that had been prepared to the third floor, where there were the rooms for the guests and he had begged him to participate in the rite of the dinner; they were granted therefore, to see later around a couple of hours again, the time to make a bath, to change themselves of suit and to undo the baggages.

Char had closed the door. He removed the jacket and threw him on the bed crossing the arms under the nape.

He thought and considered to that day, a two departed years in the Academy, and to be born of his good friendship with the smaller child of the Zabi's family.

Smiled mischievous when he reflected on Garma: it dealt with a very kind and extremely generous boy, of good nature and sensible… a simpleton. So different from all his relatives: of Degwin preserved a sad and bad memory, of Gihren, not having also had the possibility to see him personally, he knew for thread and for sign of him the thought and the dangerousness, Dozle was principal teacher and his instructor of academy and rough and merciless, but deprived soldier of whatever strategic dowry held him, while Kycilia…

Difficult to express a negative judgment on that girl, thought with disappointment Char.

she had impressed him: her unshakable safety and the absolute shrewdness dissimulated by cold mastery of the expressions, the acute intelligence and the logical rigor. Excellent mind, thought the young one.

Shortly after been surprised to reflect on Kycilia, as woman. It was not able certain to affirm that it was a classical beauty and the princess, tried however, everything to hide her femininity. Her slender figure, her forms well you turn, even if concealed by the long and austere suit, the aristocratic face and the penetrating eyes, could not prevent to judge her to him of an unusual charm.

You lifted of release from the bed and he chased of hit every other type of eccentric speculation on that theme. He had noticed, also in that room, a delicious and comforting piece of furniture cafe and he thought about looking for a fresh drink before making himself a refreshing shower.

Garma, after having accompanied Char, was sheltered in his room. It was this, the only room furnished in predominantly ethnic style, with pieces coming from different parts of the Earth, expensive and very original. The tatami was surmounted by a coloured futon and also the shining black writing desk was in Japanese style. The curtains, to read and transparent, from the rich and warm Arabic cromatures a, vaguely differentiated him from the heavy double Venetian draperies, imposed in the other rooms.

The boy hoped in his heart that the friend was found to his ease in the austere fatherly residence, but he didn't worry him so much about this because he knew the great adaptation ability of Char. They were met only to the beginning of the second year of course to the Zion Academy of and he had not been difficult to tighten friendship.

Char was different from the other companions, all motivated young people and inebriated by the war spirit that pervaded the new generations kind those aristocrats, that sun for class and economic possibility, was acknowledged to attend the academy. The other companions had been too much kind since with him, and it could not be otherwise, treating the smaller child and more loved by Degwin; then, Garma thought that, a lot of the attentions and hurries that he received, derived from pure interest. Char had been the only one to never have shown the least reverential fear in his comparisons, he had always treated him from fellow soldier and often as a smaller brother, giving him suggestions of study and other and without favoring rather the ideas of Garma succeeding in showing in many cases, how much his point of view was more correct. Besides it was a true dragon the military matters and the best student in the trainings. Shortly he had become his idol, it recognized in Char, also without wanting to admit it to himself, of the qualities that he didn't possess and he would have appreciated to have.

It was happy to have invited him and to be able to introduce him to his complicated and dangerous family.

Kycilia was absorbed in her comfortable bathtub, surrounded by iridescent and perfumed beads of soap. In a first moment, she had thrown on the thick mane, to avoid to bathe herself the hair and to lose more than a hour to dry them, had washed only after all them the preceding day they was perfectly cleaned. Only for an instant she tried the instinct to wash them again and to try that product French, with the delicate roses fragrance, that one friend had given her one month before and that her had, actually to then refused to use.

She desisted, considering it foolish and frivolous and lifted, with vigour, the soft and heavy head of hair to avoid whatever temptation.

While lukewarm water gently wound and slender physicist lazily relaxed her among the soft and fluffy foam, Kycilia considered the return to house of Garma and his strange companion.

Enigmatic, she judged him. He had oddly struck certainly his bright intelligence and the elevated cultural level, the definite and sure ways that underlined the education aristocratic receipt and the knowledge of patrician environments however. If she didn't succeed in understanding what it tied that interesting boy to his smaller brother…

It was a curious matter…

And then…

She had to admit that, aesthetically, he was also considerable. Although she was alien from whatever frivolous and childish speculation on the attractiveness of the men and she didn't hold touched by the due adolescent palpitations to senseless infatuations, she could not deny to find indeed scheming and appreciable also the external aspect of Char.

"And' only an objective evaluation" she said among herself to be reassured,"nothing of personnel! ".

It quickly opened the faucet of the cold water, making to flow along the amber skin of her smooth back, to become distracted and, perhaps, to drown that unusual thoughts.

When it finished the bath she wound in a soft cloth sponges cobalt and she left you finally free her magnificent hair. She looked at the mirror without excessively delaying and it entered definite in the bodoire that was found in the back of the bath. Its personal parlor was perhaps the only more female place of its lodgings; that nobody was authorized to enter; only Maria, in the rare cases whose Kycilia had been ill, had entered for helping to dress her.

Kycilia sat on the comfortable blue satin armchair , in front of the mirror in liberty style, edged by the thousand many coloured little flower of porcelain and she began to brush the hair. Before getting up, she allowed to fall the winding cloth that sponges on the floor and, without any suit, she with boldness toward the personal wardrobe She had mentally discarded already to wear the formal suits that usually used for supper: elegant and enough stereotyped pants models in silk fitted tightly and shirt in dark shade. It looked for something alternative.

That was a special occasion, she thought, they had to celebrate the return of the smaller brother at the end of the second year of Academy.

Waiting for to approach near the saloon to dine, Dozle and his consort Zenna, stopped in an ample room of the fourth floor, where the lodgings of the family were found, that acted from bedroom of the general when it was still bachelor and that the consorts used to use during the visits prolonged near the fatherly house.

After the marriage Zenna had asked to the husband to move to a residence of country, more suitable to her demands and distant from the frantic life of the Capital. Some unwillingly Dozle had satisfied her.

The physical contrast among the two was the first thing that impressed, of impact, whoever saw together them. The mastodontic and thick man, from the taurine neck that a threatening and unpleasant face supported, to do threatening and with thundering and rough voice, it aroused maximum respect if not even fear.

The slender and refined, thread-like and delicate woman, with her hair colour wheat, the kind face and the sweet eyes, disappeared behind the massive structure of her husband.

Beyond the enormous differences, it was impossible, knowing them to fund, not to notice the love that tied them. Certainly she was a mild and devoted woman, but Dozle sincerely preserved for the beautiful wife, the whole veneration and the affection of a man in love.

The beginnings of the year were married to, after an enough long engagement to be confirmed the perfect equilibrium and the compensation among the two.

The Dozle room was, in the limits of the respect of the rules and the tastes of Gihren, the most sober.

In the antechamber, Zenna sat on the little couch, in simple brown fabric, before to a table in cherry, on which a teapot was staid.

- Tonight we will have also numerous guests to supper? - said softly the woman pouring the tea in the cups and providing to add the sugar according to the preferences of each.

Dozle nervously walked for the room behind the woman. He wore the inevitable military uniform with the showy degrees sharpened on the breast.

I imagine that we will have some officials of the Greater State with which Gihren wants to discuss and the banker Morris… -

To hear the name of this last Zenna started

- Reynard Morris? -

- Yes - he answered dry to her husband

- But Mr Morris, one esteemed person, has not expressed never likings for your family! And' for this that you feel yourself nervous, dear? - Zenna turned her tender look toward that mountain of man.

- I don't know as Gihren has succeeded in convincing that to be obstinate to come from us to supper. Strange fact is that he has always supported Deykun and he has been his great friend, but unfortunately he detests the Zabis holding them usurpers…; I don't have to like to sit to table with him… -

- However now you will have to like to take a seat here, close to me, to drink your tea that becomes cold! - it said Zenna taking among her own delicate hands the solid and enormous hand of his husband.

Dozle sat him favoring the application of his wife and takings cup of tea without too conviction; the thought of Morris to supper, gnawed him and he was not a good dissembler.

- Some that Gihren is a big manipulator…! – he said among the teeth

- But…. - continued Zenna with a pinch of malice - Mr. Morris has immense wealths! And I believe that this aspect interest your brother, a lot, for the Zion cause … -

Dozle stuck out him thoughtful to kiss on the cheek the beautiful Zenna and seemed lifted

- You are my adorable and intelligent wife dear -

He thought about the great fortune that had had marrying that stupendous woman.

The Building of Government still appeared more stately and appalling to the dusk. Á. the inside an absolute silence: the offices to that time were closed and all the employees had gone away.

Also the room of the throne was empty. The Prince Degwin Zabi had returned to the Family Residence accompanied by his escort and by a pair of officers invited to supper.

Only the room to the last floor, second only in the room of the throne for greatness and ampleness, had the turned on lights hidden to the outside from a heavy drapery of violet velvet.

Sat behind the huge and imposing managerial desk, sat a man from the grizzled and short hair, the ample front and the thin and sharp face.

He wrote, assembled, something on a sheet ivory with small and precise handwriting, using a Mont-blanc in gold elegantly stylized surmounted by a diamond.

Standing, to the side of the long desk, rigid and stiff in her officer uniform, there was a woman with blonde hair with amber reflexes, harvest in a perfect toupette from which didn't escape a hair. The girl could be about 20 years old, she had among the hands a grey container documents. Her model physicist was betrayed only by a rather prosperous breast hidden, with difficulty, in the uniform on which was engraved in red the coat of arms of the Principality. She didn't beat eyelash and it didn't say a word, it attended orders from his excellent superior.

The man leaned him with elegance to the back in dark skin of his armchair and looked at his small pocket clock.

- They are already the 7 of the afternoon Cecilia, it is late, you would have had to warn me! -

The girl blushed and lost some her composure turning toward the man, without daring to look him fixed in the eyes

- Heighness, forgives me, I am been deeply sorry but I didn't want to disturb You while You was working -

- Good girl - exclaimed with a sarcastic and pleased smile Gihren Zabi, the greatest son of Degwin

- There will be tonight an important diner to Building Zabi - he continued with ringing voice putting to knowledge her personal secretary of the nominatives listed on the list of the guests that personally took care of.

- I have to tell her Majesty, Princess Ilaria?-said timid the girl.

Gihren looked at her/it grim

I would prefer to annoy me to death rather than to bring my wife!-said glacial

The girl felt better, she betrayed her emotion with a timid smile

You can also come Cecilia - continued Gihren - after all, everybody know that you are my trusted secretary.

Cecilia seemed to appreciate the reflection of his superior and risked a question to low eyes

I have to wear the uniform for dinner? -

Gihren looked her from head to toe with severity; the girl was very tall but he almost reached the two meters

It'n not the debutantes dance ! -

Cecilia caught fire for the embarrassment and the clear and perfect skin of her cheeks became of a turned on red

- I again apologize Heighness! -

The man stopped him in front of Cecilia preserving an austere and elegant gait in his rich uniform that put in prominence his slander and lanky musculature; a painted sneer on the mouth. With one of his hands with long fingers, visibly not accustomed to jobs of work, he lifted the chin of the girl.

- This is job Cecilia, here we are to the Building of Government and tonight we will be to dinner in the Zabi Residence - he always referred to his family in formal way and used gladly the plural majestatis - to never confuse your private life with the duties! - continued Gihren

- I have learned the lesson Your Majesty - the girl said serious opening her wide aquamarine eyes toward the surly man who observed her, pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 - The Dinner -

The illuminated saloon was prepared about as during the most important and solemn parties that were held to the Principality. "The rule" of Gihren was to constantly maintain a high level of indisputable authority that the Zabi's had conquered. All particulars had to show the prestige and the resonance that the new Leaders possessed. The fear of the subordinates was the frame to the perfect picture that the excellent ideologist of the Principality had redrawn for the future of his Country.

The room where, for rite, the family gathered to consume the supper, was surprisingly spacious; the monumental table of oak, impeccably prepared with porcelains, crystals and silverware, made beautiful show of itself covered by a splendid tablecloth embroidered of fiandra by the slim and delicate color whipped cream.

To the center of the table, a magnificent raising towered, graven in silver, with sculptures that called the royal eagle emblem of the Principality; to the sides of the room, a perfect line of servants, attended composed the arrival of the guests and a couple of chandeliers of crystal, of great merit, illuminated to day that impressive environment.

The first one to enter was the butler, that the great portal opened wide to double fixtures to let some guests to arrange. He introduced the General of is Greater Aguille Delaz accompanied by the young daughter Melany, wound, as a fair cloudlet, in a suit of celestial tulle and the Major Ma'qube, until too refined in his black tuxedo and the inevitable scarf of silk to the last fashion, with his jaundiced complexion and the skeletal face.

Immediately after the guests, it made his entry the General Dozle and, to his arm, the consort Zenna, simple and perfect in her suit ivory empire style.

The first guests began to chat among them while the industrious servants accompanied them to the designate places.

Major Ma'qube seemed some in apprehension and nervously turned, among the fingers, a handkerchief of silk.

- Not to worry you Major, soon my sister will arrive! - Dozle also roared turned to the poor Ma'quve, while the bystanders smiled had a good time to the a little orthodox wisecrack of the General leaving in serious embarrassment the young officer.

In that same instant Garmas entered, in shirt of silk grey pearl and trousers in shade, of cold wool, and his friend Char, t showed off a separate custom blue night, blue shirt of silk and tie middle tone darker.

Many of the guests observed with curiosity both the smaller child of Degwin and his friend, particularly the black eyes of Melany shone as stars.

It was Dozle to break the ice and before the two young people arranged him it exclaimed, some amazed, turned to the smaller brother, to which it was affectionate

- So Garma, has known the 2nd Lieutenant Aznable! Well I will do the presentations of the more promising official student of Zion Academy -

The agreements turned all in the direction of Char that didn't show the least subjection in front of the eminent personalities, surrounded by the curious looks and some sceptic ones of the bystanders, limiting himself to slightly bend and politely the head

- And' is he in Your year, General? – asked loquacious Melany shaking the delicious dark hair and beating the long eyelashes

- Not to be too much intrusive Melany - the girl was taken back by the rigorous father

- You let her ask General Delaz, it is correct that the girls interest him in our young officers - it intervened proud Dozle with his thundering voice

Without nobody could feel him, Garma whispered to the ear of Char:

- My brother Dozle knows well indeed you, but…why you had not told me that? Know him is a true honor! -

- I don't believe to deserve me so much consideration Garma - it said the young blond sitting to his place - I have not shown on the field my value yet! -

I am certain that you will have …- Garma said prophetic

To that point the room hissed; on the threshold Gihren had appeared, the dry physicist bandaged in the perfect and elegant Admiral uniform, close to him, a man of meddleage advanced with a suit in grey tweed and damasked waistcoat: the banker Reynard Morris with thick white hair and the taken care beard, sight lenses in transparent metal and two deep and blue eyes; man known for his immense financial resources and for his patronage and great friendship with Zion Zum Deikun.

After the solemn and triumphal entry of the glacial Gihren, two high officers followed him; they were the bodyguards and his personal secretary Cecylia, embalmed in the uniform that mortified the her beautiful forms.

They spent few minutes when, to the entry of the saloon, Prince Degwin appeared in the ducal suit, equipped by the long mantle, accompanied by his daughter Kycilia.

The girl wore a black evening suit, in taffettà, long until the ankles that bandaged her completely, putting, for once, in prominence the forms and exalting the considerable height of her. The breast, was underlined by the neckline of the suit that left the shoulders and the back open. Kycilia had preferred, to the usual chignon, to tidy up her red hair in a soft tail that slightly covered the naked shoulder. Only jewel, to the lobes of the ears, two leaning earrings of minuscule and bright diamonds. Turning the head toward her father, while thoughtful she accompanied him to his place to the head of the table, she unconsciously made to ripple her fluffy head of hair, turning a proud look to the bystanders scrutinizing them one to one.

To her entry, Major Ma'quve observed abducted, keeping on torturing among the hands the poor handkerchief. Also the others looked at her admired and Garma turned mischievous to Char

- Seems that tonight my sister wants to make hit on someone, was never dressed up so before now, for supper! -

Char dissolved the judgment of the young Zabi

- It seems me that she wear an elegant suit, not certain sexy, and then, this doesn't seem me really an intimate and family supper - it said without half terms - Rather, the brown girl, with the blue suit, that doesn't stop getting away the eyes on you, is dressed for attracting the attention – he continued malicious

Confused, Garma turned to look at Melany that launched him a radiant smile, therefore the boy bothered the inferior lip because of his scarce observation's spirit, and he began to torture with the fingers, a lock of hair.

Major Ma'quve stirred with rapidity to throw himself to move gallantly the chair of Kycilia and to do her arrange.

It had served the first courses and the conversation was suddenly dissolved

The Prince was notoriously of thin words, Gihren sipped with wisdom every intervention of his and, the other officers, for respect and fear, preferred not to unbalance him in non pleasant judgments, Dozle ate of taste tasting every course, alone Melany spoke in a low voice with insistence. Zenna sat compote and silent, Char appeared calm and observed with attention every thing, while Garma was annoyed.

Kycilia had noticed that the mysterious friend of Garma knew how to use with too mastery every silver ware, without ever mistaking the choice, non easy thing for that table prepared to the perfection, in which however, over halves the sat guests, quietly confused the spoon of the soup with that of the dessert. Besides he had been the only one to correctly put back the silver wares of the creamy dessert on the saucer rather than in the bowl.

Then, all of a sudden, while Gihren turned him to Mr. Morris to ask him his opinion on the development of the new station of transit for the Jupiter Energy Fleet., the girl had the impression to gather a strange look of agreement that the elderly banker had exchanged with the young blond.

- Today we have completed a further footstep before toward the definitive independence of the colonies and for the glory of Zion - Gihren pronounced with pride his words raising a wine glass of crystal - This afternoon our capable scientists have begun the production of mass of the M.S.-06 Zaku II and to the planning of a new heavy cruiser -

- And' comforting when you say brother - it thundered Dozle - so, we won't have some obstacle on the way of the success -

- The Zakus II will be overcome soon by other experimental models, but they allow the production of mass because to smaller cost of first subjects that they could be scarce in case of conflict - all fixed with amazement the young blond that, by the side most distant of the table, was allowed to get in the discourse among the two big pieces of the Principality - Besides they will be fundamental both the cruisers that the aircraft carrier endowed with offensive characteristics for the transport of a precious load: the mobile-suits. The ships prototype are exceptional, but few are the commanders able to use it full the potentialities. As the pilots are limited able to use the excellent agility of the MS -

- We have special Corps, second Lieutenant Aznable, and we are training them in the best way - Kycilia intervened caustic -

- It is not only matter of training in the laboratory Heighness - Char continued calm to defend his theses, surprising the bystanders and the same Garma, that feared a hostile judgment in his comparisons because of the impetuousness and of the conceitedness of the friend.

-… and her thing proposes? – asked sharp and ironic the Princess

- To invest on studies related to the mental control and to the development of faculty extrasensoriali that preannounces a new age for umanity. Also his Majesty Ghiren has prophesied "The theory of the superior race" in his proclamation-continued Char

Ghiren stayed in silence but he was not sorry at all the reference to his ideology.

- Therefore you believe that some individual, endowed with particular powers, can be of help?- Kycilia asked with alive interest

- Probably they will be conclusive if there will be to win a war! - the sentence of Char didn't admit replicas and left all interdicts

- I have the impression that the new rampant students of Our Real Academy are some overexcited ones from these matters all to show – Major Ma'quve intervened with resentment and sarcasm rather bothered by the interest that the new guest had usually aroused in the inscrutable unfriendly and proud Princess.

- However it is not said that there will be a war! - Garma said with decision, intervening for the first time in the discourse.

All the agreements found out place his words but each dipped in the tasting of the last course, every lost in their thoughts.


End file.
